The Wonderful Ones (Team)
The Wonderful Ones, collectively known as The Wonderful 100 (Pronounced "One-Double-Oh") and later The Wonderful 101 (Pronounced "One-Oh-One") are a team of superheroes from all of Earth. Formed after Earth Defense War I, these 100 (Later 101) heroes banded together to protect the planet from any misfortune. , Wonder-Black, Wonder-Green, Wonder-Red, Wonder-Blue, Wonder-Pink, and Wonder-Yellow.]] Main Team Members Wonder-Red.png|No.001: Wonder-Red Wonder-Blue.png|No.002: Wonder-Blue Wonder-Green.png|No.003: Wonder-Green WiiU_Wonder101_char04_E3.png|No.004: Wonder-Pink 05_chara.png|No.005: Wonder-Yellow 06_chara.png|No.006: Wonder-White 07_chara.png|No.007: Wonder-Black Minor Team Members *No.008: Wonder-Clean. *No.009: Wonder-Beetle. *No.010: Wonder-Rex. *No.011: Wonder-Gamer. *No.012: Wonder-Kungfu. *No.013: Wonder-Mailman. *No.014: Wonder-Toy. *No.015: Wonder-Socho. *No.016: Wonder-Guitar. *No.017: Wonder-Vegetable. *No.018: Wonder-Samurai. *No.019: Wonder-Zombie. *No.020: Wonder-Sniper. *No.021: Wonder-Lunch. *No.022: Wonder-Judo. *No.023: Wonder-Pirate. *No.024: Wonder-Armor. *No.025: Wonder-Yeti. *No.026: Wonder-Professor. *No.027: Wonder-Magician. *No.028: Wonder-Painter. *No.029: Wonder-Chef. *No.030: Wonder-Bath. *No.031: Wonder-Fighter. *No.032: Wonder-Pierrot. *No.033: Wonder-Clown. *No.034: Wonder-Shopping. *No.035: Wonder-Makeup. *No.036: Wonder-Pâtissèrie. *No.037: Wonder-Schoolgirl. *No.038: Wonder-Goddess. *No.039: Wonder-Nurse. *No.040: Wonder-Diva. *No.041: Wonder-Tennis. *No.042: Wonder-Music. *No.043: Wonder-Ribbon. *No.044: Wonder-Cheerleader. *No.045: Wonder-Flower. *No.046: Wonder-Fruit. *No.047: Wonder-Ghost. *No.048: Wonder-Ice Cream. *No.049: Wonder-Oracle. *No.050: Wonder-Babe. *No.051: Wonder-Rabbit. *No.052: Wonder-Kabuki. *No.053: Wonder-Sister. *No.054: Wonder-Witch. *No.055: Wonder-Prince. *No.056: Wonder-Pixie. *No.057: Wonder-Dancer. *No.058: Wonder-Santa. *No.059: Wonder-Yang. *No.060: Wonder-Diver. *No.061: Wonder-Matador. *No.062: Wonder-Prisoner. *No.063: Wonder-Death. *No.064: Wonder-Wonderland. *No.065: Wonder-Astronaut. *No.066: Wonder-Voodoo. *No.067: Wonder-Gambler. *No.068: Wonder-Vender. *No.069: Wonder-Treasure. *No.070: Wonder-Telephone. *No.071: Wonder-Sailor. *No.072: Wonder-Automobile. *No.073: Wonder-Science. *No.074: Wonder-Clockwork. *No.075: Wonder-Art. *No.076: Wonder-Jungle. *No.077: Wonder-Movie. *No.078: Wonder-Bulb. *No.079: Wonder-Radio. *No.080: Wonder-Bonsai. *No.081: Wonder-Tombstone. *No.082: Wonder-Cellphone. *No.083: Wonder-PC. *No.084: Wonder-Motorbike. *No.085: Wonder-Padlock. *No.086: Wonder-Beer. *No.087: Wonder-Money. *No.088: Wonder-Fireworks. *No.089: Wonder-Toilet. *No.090: Wonder-Locomotive. *No.091: Wonder-Dynamite. *No.092: Wonder-Rock. *No.093: Wonder-Fixit. *No.094: Wonder-Medicine. *No.095: Wonder-Plane. *No.096: Wonder-Mop. *No.097: Wonder-Signal. *No.098: Wonder-Measure. *No.099: Wonder-Camera. *No.100: Wonder-Antenna. Other/Unlockable Team Members *No.104: Wonder-Red (Emeritus). *No.105: Wonder-Goggles. *No.106: Wonder-Captain. *No.107: Wonder-Scarf. *No.108: Wonder-Gramps. *No.109: Wonder-Daddy. *No.110: Wonder-Future. *No.111: Poseman. *No.112: Wonder-Director. *No.113: Wonder-Rodin. *No.114: Wonder-Jeanne. Vorkken.png|No.101: Prince Vorkken Chewgi.png|No.102: Chewgi Immorta.png|No.103: Immorta Bayonetta-character.png|No.115: Wonder-Bayonetta Rejected Designs Before they are named as the Wonderful Ones, their early names are the Wonda-ONES as opposed to Wonder Ones. The names with the "Wonda" are shown at the bottom of the character designs, but here are a list of rejected characters, properly aliased as "Wonder": *Wonder-Giant. *Wonder-Circus (An early design of Wonder-Pierrot and Wonder-Clown). *Wonder-Gymnasts 1 & 2 (An early design of Wonder-Ribbon). *Wonder-Clear. *Wonder-Shadow. *Wonder-Volleyball. *Wonder-Orange (An early design of Wonder-Pâtissèrie). *Wonder-France (An early design of Wonder-Green). *Wonder-Dog & Cat. *Wonder-Mannequin. *Wonder-Basketball. *Wonder-Sweeper (An early design of Wonder-Mop). *Wonder-Medusa. *Wonder-Boarder. *Wonder-Aqua. *Wonder-Cyborgs 1 & 2. *Wonder-Purple. *Wonder-Mummy. *Wonder-Sand. *Wonder-Soccer. *Wonder-Fire. *Wonder-Angel. *Wonder-Copy (Possibly unseen). *Wonder-Acrobatics. *Wonder-Spaceman. *Wonder-Princess. *Wonder-Gold (An early design of Wonder-Money). *Wonder-Silver. *Wonder-Planet. *Wonder-Brown. *Wonder-Wing. *Wonder-Cupid. *Wonder-Tamer and Tiger. *Wonder-Centaurus. *Wonder-Cleopatra (An early design of Wonder-Goddess). *Wonder-Magnet. *Wonder-Poison. *Wonder-Ice. *Wonder-Digital (An early design of Wonder-Black). *Wonder-Stone. *Wonder-Rider (An early design of Wonder-Motorcycle). *Wonder-Ninja (An early design of Wonder-White). *Wonder-Liquid. *Wonder-Satan. *Wonder-Beast. *Wonder-Homerun. *Wonder-Opera (An early design of of Wonder-Diva). *Wonder-Metal. *Wonder-Skeleton. *Wonder-Timer. *Wonder-Snowman (An early design of Wonder-Yeti). *Wonder-Fairy (An early design of Wonder-Pixie). *Wonder-Smoke. *Wonder-P. *Wonder-Steel. *Wonder-Musician. *Wonder-Bronze. *Wonder-Grey. *Wonder-Robot. *Wonder-Swordsman. *Wonder-Thunder. *Wonder-Ultimate Frisbee. Trivia *Even though the game was called The Wonderful 101, there are only 100 Wonderful Ones to be found, hence the team name 'Wonderful 100'. The title was referenced in two ways: All of the Wonderful Ones plus the player ("I knew that we forgot someone: You.") and later when the team's name was changed to the Wonderful 101 after Luka joined and became Wonder-Goggles in the Epilogue. *Wonder-Rider, the rejected character, is a homage of Marvel's Ghost Rider. *Wonder-P resembles the logo of Platinum Games. *Wonder-Timer seems to be a vague reference of Ubisoft character Rayman. *Kamiya explains that Wonder-Giant is his personal favorite design. Category:The Wonderful 101 Category:Groups Category:Characters Category:Heroes